¿Qué los detiene?
by MelyAn-3
Summary: La súper modelo Hinata Hyuga, cual es, por cierto, una gran empresaria, regresa a su ciudad de origen más que nada para olvidarse de su amor antiguo. Pero el rubio no lo va permitir. Aunque una supuesta relación 'incestuosa' con sus primos puede impedirle el paso a Naruto. Y la prensa no está a su favor. Entra a leer el resumen completo y lo entenderás mejor ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia fue creada y modificada por mi extraño intelecto, por lo tanto, la historia es netamente mía.**

 **Los personajes son prestados del Manganime 'Naruto'**

* * *

¡Hola! Al parecer antes tenía más tiempo :p y eso que ahora estoy de vacaciones.

No sé de donde salió esta idea y él porque quiero escribí algo de incesto... sí, soy rara.

Bueno, no creo que haga incesto pero da la referencia de que si :3

Oh, y otra cosa... puede que no escriba tanto 'romance' o así, más bien dicen que escribo comedia xD, perdonen pero a mí me da algo de vergüenza escribir e imaginar romance.

 **Resumen Completo:**

Hinata Hyuga luego de una decepción amorosa, junto a sus amigos viaja al extranjero para poder estudiar en distintas carreras y a la vez reforzar sus lazos de amistad, al igual se conocerá con otros amigos en su camino.

Naruto Namikaze se fue a Alemania, por un extraño suceso no se pudo ir con ellos al extranjero , mas por miedo que misterioso, entro a una buena universidad, La Universidad Técnica de Múnich, del cual ya es egresado.

...

 _"Naruto-kun, bésame por favor"- hablaba una chica de ojos a perlados con algunos rastro de lagrimas._

 _"¿Hinata? Pero tú sabes muy bien que me gusta Sakura-chan"- respondía nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca, hace unos instantes vio a la Hyuga hablando por celular y fue por eso que se acerco. No pensó que le pediría su primer beso..._

 _"Lo siento por pedir tanto, soy una tonta"- sonreía la chica de cabellos azules "Hasta luego, Naruto-kun"- se despedía mientras avanzaba._

 _Al contrario el rubio por alguna razón se sentía algo vacio en su interior, algo le decía que vaya a correr donde la joven y abrazarla...y decirle de una vez que igual la ama, algo que lo no sabía, hasta ahora._

...

Justamente ahora que la Hyuga ha vuelto y con unos rumores extraños sobre una rara relación incestuosa con sus 3 primos o familiares lejanos, el rubio se siente aun más triste.

...

Estos dos amantes se encontraran y terminaran lo que nunca empezó.

¡Sin más a leer!

* * *

 **-** _En otras noticias, Hyuga Hinata, la chica que actualmente es una sensación desde hace unos meses al lanzarse como modelo y cautivar a varios hombres con su belleza, se especula que puede ser parte de la revista Playboy._

 _Además, se le está viendo a la 'princesa de los Hyuga' con el modelo internacional Otsutsuki Toneri al igual qu-_

El joven rubio cansado de los rumores sobre su amada apago la televisión y se estiro en su cama como si de una masa de pan se tratara. Bostezo y miro el techo aburrido de la rutina que tenía.

Debería de estar feliz por ya ser un egresado de Administración de empresas (que prácticamente es una rama a estas ), Economía y Finanzas; bueno también aparte porque ya termino su dolor de cabeza y ahora si puede ayudar a su padre con la empresa.

Además porque ya retorno de Alemania.

Según había escuchado de Tenten- cual había vuelto a Japón, ya que estaba de vacaciones- la Hyuga estaba en 'saliditas' con el tipo sexy, según ella.

Al joven oji azul le cayó esa información como agua fría y al saber que también en esta época todos estaban de vacaciones, en cambio Sakura, Shikamaru y Shino, no, cuales aún seguían estudiando pero en distintas universidades y se podría decir que unos años más.

La castaña junto con Lee, Sasuke e Ino estaban regados en distintos lugares del mundo, también disfrutando sus últimas vacaciones; Chouji estaba preparándose para ser un chef de 5 estrellas, por lo cual se fue a los países donde podría aprender nuevos estilos de cocina.

En cambio Hinata, 'su' Hinata, o al menos la chica que fue un tiempo 'suya', ella ya había terminado su carrera de Negocios Internacionales y Contabilidad, al parecer era un hobby el ser modelo, al menos eso él quería pensar.

Ella era muy talentosa.

Su familia hizo mal en menospreciarla.

Al igual que ella era muy bondadosa y los perdono.

Pero… también se enteró del rumor ese, en que la peli azul estaba ligada con sus familiares lejanos, negó esa clase de pensamientos y volvió a la realidad.

¿Qué comería ahora?

¿Ramen?

No, su madre, ahora estaba preparando un banquete solo para él, hace apenas unas horas llegaba de Alemania, algo nervioso al pensar del ver de nuevo a la Hyuga.

Se equivocó.

Ella estaba haciendo su vida en otro país, pero según sus fuentes, ella seguía trabajando en la empresa de su familia, claramente en lo que se especializo.

Aparte de ser la imagen de su empresa, junto a su primito… Toneri.

Se sacudió varias veces la cabeza para quitar toda la fatiga de molestarse con ese tipo al saber que la chica de sus sueños ahora paraba más con el… antes ella era así con el rubio…

Que tonto fue.

Si, un verdadero idiota.

-¡Naruto! ¡Baja que ya llego tu padre!- gritaba con voz melodiosa la Uzumaki desde el primer piso, los mayordomos solo sonreían al ver a la mujer pelirroja más feliz que de costumbre.

-¡Ya voy'ttebayo!- grito desde su cuarto, del cual se estaba poniendo las sandalias y se estiraba, era de almuerzo realmente y no había comido casi nada en el desayuno, en el avión algunas comidas sabían feo.

-Hola, Naruto- saludo su padre con total cordialidad desde su asiento, le era raro ver a su padre con ropa de trabajo como antes, cuando se hablaban por Skipe usaba ropa normal.

-Hola Oto-chan, ¿Cómo va?- pregunto sonriendo, ya que para eso había estudiado, ayudar a su padre con la empresa que le había dejado su abuela, Mito.

-¿Hm? Va bien, pero contigo dentro ira mejor- sonrió cálidamente, ya que últimamente va bien todo y esperaba que siga así, además el trabajo ahí era simple…. Puede que solo para él, pero al parecer esa era su ventaja e igualmente esperaba que a su hijo también se le haga todo fácil.

-Ya, basta de hablar, ahora van a ver lo que les e preparado'ttebane- decía la oji azul mientras dejaba la olla en la mesa y a la vez lo destapaba- Fue hecho con amor- decía galante, mientras sonreía como un niña esperando que alagaran su trabajo- ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no se sirven?- pregunto empezando a abrir sus ojos.

-EHm… Ka-chan… ¿Eso es est-E-Esta tan rico que no puedo esperar, dattebayo…- el joven se alarmo al ver la mirada de su padre cuando iba a decir lo otro, igual recordó cómo se ponía su madre cuando no la alagabas.

-Ya lo sé, lo sé, pero sírvanse, le voy a dar algo a Kurama-chan, que se debe de estar muriendo de hambre- dijo feliz, con un aura rosada mientras caminaba a la gran cocina y los sirvientes solo la miraban con una gotita.

-¿A Kurama?

-No, ahora

-Pero…

-Ahora

Padre e hijo se disponían a comer toda la comida, con lloriqueos, pero lo comían, no respirando, pero lo comían, el rubio mirando a Kurama mientras este lo miraba con burla, pero lo comían; eso sí es amor.

-¿Les traigo- ¡Hey!- apareció de pronto la Uzumaki mirando asombrada sonrojada como su esposo e hijo se limpiaban la boca luego de comer toda su comida- Sabía que estaba rico pero no era para tanto' ttebane- se sonrojaba la pelirroja viéndolos, mientras a ellos le salían lagrimitas por los ojos- ¿Hugh? ¿Qué les ocurre?- pregunto algo nerviosa por verlos llorando.

-Estaban tan delicioso- se agarraba la cara el Namikaze mientras se tiraba por el respaldo de la silla.

-Tanto que queremos llorar'ttebayo- decía llorando y con moquitos mientras se limpiaba.

La Uzumaki sabía que no era la mejor chef, pero al menos ellos se lo comen.

Puede que estén mintiendo con que estaba rico.

Pero se lo comieron.

* * *

 _-Señorita Hyuga ¿Cómo se siente luego de volver por más de 5 años a su ciudad natal?-_ preguntaba una reportera con micrófono en mano al ver a la Hyuga toda elegante bajar de las escaleras del aeropuerto.

-Feliz, por volver a ver toda esta hermoso país- hablaba sonrojándose un poco, lo de sonrojarse como un tomate ya lo estaba controlando un poco, le habían ayudado y no saben a quién fue.

 _-¿Es verdad que estará como una de las conejitas de Playboy?_ \- pregunto un periodista con un librito donde tenía todas sus preguntas en mano.

-¿Playboy?- la Hyuga se sonrojo, okey, no controlo tanto, pero al menos ahora ya no hablaba tartamudeando.

-A ver, a ver, ¿Podrían dejar a mi conejita en paz?- apareció de pronto un peliblanco irrumpiendo con la entrevista sin cita.

-Toneri-niisan- la peli azul hizo un pequeño puchero con el de tez pálida.

No le gustaba que la llamen así.

-Ya la escucharon, apártense- llego de pronto otra voz.

-¿Acaso tengo que llamar a seguridad para apartarlos?- completo el castaño.

Ya estaban los cuatro.

Los 'primos inseparables'.

El notición del momento, y al parecer iba a dejar rastros.

 _-¿Es verdad que los 4 están en una relación incestuosa?_ \- pregunto una periodista, que al parecer le gustaba el anime, y más el hentai, la sangre de su nariz lo decía.

 _-¡Respondan!_

 _-¡Tenemos derecho a saber!_

-El pez por la boca muere- dijo el Otsutsuki seductoramente mientras dejaba que las periodistas suspiraran por el mientras los otros entraban la limosina.

-¡Oi! ¿Vas a venir?- pregunto el Uchiha mirando al peliblanco cual trataba de despegarse de algunas reporteras melosas.

-Voy, voy- dijo corriendo hasta la puerta del automóvil.

\- Toneri-niisan, ¿Por qué dijiste eso?- pregunto fastidiada la peli azul mientras abría su paquetito de chocolate.

-¿Acaso tu querías responder?- decía sonriendo mirando con segunda intención a la Hyuga. Pero no necesariamente amorosa.

-Lo importante es que no hayamos respondido eso de Playboy- hablo hostigado el castaño. Venía a su ciudad natal solo por su prima, ya que tenía que solucionar unos problemas de la empresa y empezar a darle el asesoramiento a Hanabi para ser gerente, aparte de ser uno de las manos derechas de esta, junto con Hinata, claro.

\- ¿Enserio el viejo de mierda le envió una invitación para eso?- pregunto de una vez el azabache molesto por la actitud del jefe de las 'conejitas'.

-Sí, claro que no la aceptare, solo soy parte de la publicidad de la empresa, marcas o trajes, y además no tengo tanto tiempo como antes…- hablo la oji perla mirando a todos sus primos lejanos, bueno Neji era el más cercano, pero aun así a los llamaba igual.

Los criaron juntos.

Los quería.

-Verdad, Querías empezar también tu carrera como actora, ¿No?- pregunto el peli blanco.

-Sí, pero primero debo hacer las audiciones, y eso… voy a tratar de no entreverarlo con la empresa, lo siento Neji-niisan- se disculpó la Hyuga , respetuosamente.

-No se disculpe Hinata-sama, ahora lo importante será el desmentir todo eso de 'primos inseparables'- hablaba con una venita hinchada, ¿No sabían que a él le gustaba otra persona?

-Concuerdo, ya mucha vuelta, ¿Desde cuándo empezó todo eso?- pregunto el peli negro con los brazos cruzados mirando seriamente a la pequeña Hyuga cual estaba tratando de morder fuerte el chocolate y le hacía gracia sus muecas de angustia por no comerse su chocolatito.

\- Ni que recordarlo, creo que fue cuando nos descubrieron llevando a Hinata a su departamento, también nos pasó por idiotas- hablo el peliblanco respondiendo la pregunta del azabache.

Malditos paparazzi.

Lo peor había sido el titular del siguiente día.

'Orgía familiar'

Lo malentienden todo.

Entrometidos.

-Yo les había dicho para esperarlos abajo…- dijo Neji, ellos la llevaron, estaban algo tomados, al parecer no se acordó de eso.

-Estabas ebrio, si te quedabas en el carro nos hubieran multado, pero creo que la que hizo la 'calientita del día' fue porque nos quedamos hasta el día siguiente- añadió el oji negro, casi se acordó de todo, gracias a su buena memoria.

-Si- dijeron los cuatro a la vez, con la cabeza gacha, en que lió se habían metido.

* * *

-¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!- llamaba desesperada su madre mientras comía palomitas viendo la televisión.

-¿Qué ocurre ka-chan?- pregunto con sueño el joven rubio llegando donde su madre. Recién se levantaba de un 'lindo' sueño.

-Mira, la hija de Hana está en un gran lio, ¿Por qué no la ayudas?- pregunto algo triste la pelirroja, había conocido a la Hyuga y sabía que nunca haría algo así, ¿O, si?

Aunque no estaba mal que estuviera con un familiar.

Si lo amaba, lo amaba.

Pero algo, instinto de madre, le decía que estaban mintiendo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dice? ¿No veo bien?- hablaba bostezando el oji azul mientras se rascaba el trasero y tenía lagrimitas en sus ojos.

-'CONEJITA' VUELVE A JAPÓN JUNTO A SUS NOVIOS- leyó la pelirroja el titular del noticiero de espectáculos.

En cambio el rubio se cayó de espaldas, cosa que no le importó a su madre, ya que seguía pensando en que hacer.

-¿Regreso?- pregunto el rubio rápidamente mientras se recomponía.

 _-La chica Hyuga aterrizo hace apenas hace 2 horas junto a 'los primos inseparables', según algunos rumores, a ellos les gusta cambiar el ambiente, si saben a lo que me refiero, gracias por escuchar, soy Karui y muy buenas noches-_ ¡No! ¡No eran buenas noches! Al menos no para el rubio, cual estaba más que enojado por todo ese faranduleo para su amada.

Sabía muy bien que no era cierto.

-Naruto, querido, ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto la Uzumaki, que vio a su hijo cerrar los nudillos con fuerza, al parecer a su hijo le gustaba la oji perla.

Hana la debía ayudar.

-Nada, Ka-chan, voy a salir un rato- dijo mientras subía las escaleras apresuradamente.

-Naruto- su madre lo quedo viendo a la par como llamaba a su amiga

-¿Hana? Si, si, ya la vi, ok, mañana, voy con la co-¡Hay déjame cocinar'ttebane!, muy bien, adiós- colgó, mientras le salía una colita de diablo y tenía lengua de serpiente.

-Adiós Ka-chan- salió rápidamente el rubio poniéndose su chaqueta sin escuchar el 'cuídate' de su madre.

A sus 22 años ya para los 23.

¿Qué ocurría?

Nada, simplemente tenía celos.

Celos de amor, y esos no son nada.

Puede que para los jóvenes si… y él era joven.

Así que ahora se le estaba derrumbando el mundo al chico con bigotes de zorro, cual caminaba a paso apresurado como el atardecer de la tarde.

Lo peor de todo, era que veía en todas partes la foto de la Hyuga; en traje de baño, como colegiala, enfermera, trabajando y justo ahora porque lo estaban llamando, su linda imagen de Hinata con pijama de conejo.

-¿Hola?- pregunto curioso el rubio temiendo por quien sería el que respondiera del otro lado.

¡Qué tal si era un secuestrador!

-Hola, dobe- se escuchó del otro lado, puede que no sea un secuestrador nato, pero ya algunas veces lo había jalado no diciéndole a donde iban.

-¡Teme! ¡Qué alegría volver a escucharte!- gritaba emocionado el de bigotes asustando a algunos transeúntes de las calles de Tokyo.

-Tsk, cállate, tan ruidoso como siempre, nah, adiós-

-¡No, no! Ya, me voy a portar bien, ¿Qué pasa?- grito desesperando, no sería la primera vez que le colgara.

-Va a ver un fiesta en mi casa, mis padres me dieron permiso, no van a estar, si quieres lleva a algún amigo o no sé, va a haber mucha gente- hablaba desinteresado el Uchiha del otro lado, pero se escuchaba también risas en su lado.

-¿Ugh? Teme, hay alguien ahí- pregunto el rubio curioso por esa voz tan melodiosa, cual se reía como si le hicieras cosquillas.

-¿Ah? ¡Oi! Toneri, no le hagas cosquillas a Hinata, ya sabes cómo se ríe- regaño en pelinegro, pero escucho el silencio por parte del dobe.

-¡Sasuke-niisan! ¡Ayúdame!- gritaba la Hyuga, el rubio solo seguía escuchando, la chica al parecer se estaba divirtiendo.

-¡Hey!¡Que hacen!- grito Neji antes de saltar a seguir haciéndole cosquillas a su pequeña prima.

-¡Ah! Ahora voy, adiós dobe, vienes- colgó, el Uchiha colgó y el Namikaze estaba del otro lado de la línea, no tan triste, mas bien...

-¡Ka-chan! ¡Voy a ir a una fiesta!- el rubio volvió a su casa gritando que iba a una fiesta, aunque este a unos cuantos kilómetros de casa.

Así era Naruto Namikaze.

El chico que aun ama Hinata Hyuga.

Y el chico que ella trataba de olvidar.

* * *

Awwww, :3 me gusto la última parte, Naruto es tan…. Naruto, xDD

Espero les haya gustado, comenten si les parece bueno o si quieren que le agregue más cosas n.n este fic lo hare con su ayuda!

Ñam Ñam, que rica galleta.

 **Iniciado. 30/07/2015**

 **Editado. 31/07/2015**


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Hola! Perdón por no actualizar :$ Estaba tan ocupada con mis examenes y algunos problemas familares que no tuve mucho tiempo :(

Pues gracias a todos los que siguen este fic que inicio como un prototipo, perdón si aún no actualizo MLCHD, perdón pero no me iene la inspiración u.u, pese a que ya escribi la mitad .v que creo que volveré a escribir.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, lo hice con sangre sudor lagrimas +-+ nah, me duelen los ojos xDDD es muy tarde por aquí.

Sin más a leer!

* * *

El rubio luego de llegar a su casa, ya de noche, entro corriendo antes de gritar un _Hola de nuevo_ a todo los trabajadores de su hogar y obviamente también a su madre que solo vio sentada desde el mueble como su hijo subía por las escaleras a lo loco y de vuelta salía.

Mientras el oji azul tecleaba algo por su celular y miraba de reojo el piso, para que no se cayera; se imaginaba como reaccionaria Hinata al verlo.

 _\- "Naruto-kun" molesta._

 _\- "Naruto-kun" sonriendo._

 _\- "Naruto-kun" sorprendida._

-Wahh de todas las formas se ve kawaii- suspiraba el chico al aire hablándole a la nada mirando el cielo oscuro de un color morado-azul algo exótico, sería una buena noche para una fiesta, y completaba más la idea ya que era viernes.

 _*Muy bien, iré, ¡Pero me debes una!_

 _*Hmp, si no hay buenos chicos te mato_

Su celular vibro y vio los dos mensajes de sus amigos, dio aquella sonrisa zorruna que siempre lo caracterizó, esa noche al menos no iría solo.

*Ok, te espero en el parque en 10 ¡No tardes!

Tecleo rápidamente ese mensaje para los dos antes de sentarse en la silla de aquel parque que estaba frente al gran centro comercial de Tokyo.

Estaba aburrido, se le ocurrió una idea ¿No importaba si miraba algunas fotos de una modelo internacional en medio de la calle, no? Nunca escucho que se multara eso, así que empezó a ver algunas fotos de la peli azul que tenía en su celular descargadas.

-¿Viendo porno en una vía publica? Tú sí que tienes huevos Namikaze- el rubio se asustó, había escuchado un carraspeo hace unos 2 segundos, pero… ¡No pensaba que Kiba era tan rápido para llegar de su casa hasta el parque en 5 minutos! ¡Seguro ni se bañó!

-¡¿Ugh?! ¡Kiba! ¡Qué bueno volver a verte!- se levantó de pronto al ser descubierto y guardando su celular al instante claro que antes de que casi le dé un mini-infarto porque su celular se le resbalo de sus manos.

-Sí, sí, también me emociono, ¿A qué hora viene esa exagerada?- pregunto el castaño hostigado, no era que le caía mal esa chico, solo que era muy molesta y renegona, además que ella casi lo mata cuando él le pregunto si estaba con Andrés, le echo su spray lacrimógeno en los ojos.

El solo quería tener un buen viernes, Akamaru estaba en la veterinaria de su familia, pues le estaban tomando algunas fotos con una nueva perrita que trajeron de Latinoamérica, bueno haciendo publicidad; a veces pensaba que su perro tenía más fama que el…

-Hm… no sé, pero creo que se está poniendo 'bonita', ya sabes, espero que no se demore 1 hora como antes lo hacía para arreglarse- hablaba con pesar el ojiazul, ya había esperado demasiado a su amiga en la adolescencia ¡Ni Hinata se demoraba tanto! Bueno, algunas veces cuando iban al centro se demoraba apenas minutos, y eso.

-¡Ah! ¡Si está haciendo eso entonces la esperaremos toda la vida!-grito Kiba desesperado antes que alguien aparecía por sus espaladas y lo tumbara con una patada voladora, si, si, no me gusta narrar acción.

-¿Qué has dicho perro?- hablaba molesta la chica de cabellos rubios mientras estaba sentada encima del Inuzuka.

-Tsk, te molestas por tonterías, llorona-

Luego de una gran acalorada discusión entre esos dos, Naruto decidió caminar hasta la casa del teme esperando que ellos lo siguieran, al menos no iría sin nadie….

-¡Hey! ¡Espéranos!- gritaban los dos chicos corriendo desde una cuadra después del parque hacia el rubio, que ya estaba llegando a la mansión Uchiha.

-Hm… se demoran mucho'ttebayo- bostezada el oji azul parado en la esquina de un mini-market mirado a la nada, hasta que vio dos puntos que venían corriendo hacia el hasta se podría decir que dejaban humo tras ellos.

-¡Porque no nos esperaste!- gritaban a la par parados ahí frente al rubio, cual estaba en blanco por verlos tan rápido.

-Eh…. ¡Miren! ¡Ahí está la casa del teme!- dijo con una gotita señalando la mansión Uchiha, cual estaba repleta de personas y hasta habían reflectores alumbrando dentro la casa.

-¿Ugh? ¡Yay! ¡Vamos chicos! ¡No arruguen esas caras! ¡Les van a salir arrugas!- chillaba de la emoción la rubia mientras su collar rebotaba sobre sus pechos… bueno, no es que sean tan grandes pero aun así tiene; la chica de ojos morados traía un short azul noche encima de unas pantys negras, con unos tenis de color celeste con rayas negras, su camisón era blanco pero por la parte de la espalda solo lo sujetaba un pequeño nudito que unía los dos lados del camisón, o sea la espalda estaba casi al total descubierta.

-Que te dije…- susurro Kiba mientras seguía a la chica que avanzaba dando grandes saltos. Seguido del rubio, obviamente.

* * *

-¡Sasuke-niisan!- gritaba la pequeña Hyuga buscando al pelinegro cual estaba en la sala hablando por el whatsapp con algunas chicas… o mejor dicho admiradoras-¡Sasuke-niisan!- le llamo la atención la oji perla.

-Oh, Hinata- respondió seco, solo alzo por unos milisegundos la vista de su móvil para ver a la pobre Hyuga que no sabía cómo llamar la atención.

-¡Sasuke!- grito por fin el castaño Hyuga mirando severamente al Uchiha, cual ahora si tuvo que bajar el móvil- No seas maleducado y hazle caso a Hinata-sama- hablo colérico el Hyuga con una venita hinchada en su sien.

-G-Gracias Neji-niisan, Sasuke-niisan no puedes estar toda la noche con tu celular- hablo triste la Hyuga- han venido muchas personas a verte y tú solo estas ligando vía whatsapp- sip, la arma más mortal de Hinata Hyuga estaba siendo usada, el sentimiento de culpa.

-Hmph, como digas, esperare que venga ese Usurantokachi entonces- agrego el pelinegro cerrando el móvil y parándose del mueble de la sala principal de la mansión, la peli azul se había ido con el castaño a la piscina de la mansión para saludar a algunos familiares y encontrarse con Toneri.

El Uchiha estaba abochornado de tanta gente que había y chicas que querían como sea acercarse a él. El solo saludaba con un asentimiento de cabeza o simplemente las ignoraba, pues como siempre lo hacía.

Justo cuando estaba subiendo por las escaleras para hablar con su hermano y su futura cuñada escucho un gran ruido proveniente, y no pensó en nadie más que en su excéntrico amigo, Naruto.

-¡Teme! ¡Donde estas!-gritaba el rubio desde la entrada, ya solo porque cuando se dio la vuelta ya no estaban Kiba ni Shion, le salió una gotita en la cabeza, esos dos lo abandonaron y se fueron a ligar, malditos.

-Muy bien, voy a ver qué ocurre- se escuchó una voz a las espaldas del rubio, era una voz tierna y a la vez dulce pero no pasaba de lo empalagosa-¿Ugh? Ehm… Hola, ¿A quién buscas?- la chica toco el hombro de aquel rubio oji azul alto que estaba con ropa informal…. Bueno tampoco era una fiesta fina, pero vamos, una polera naranja y jeans negro con el cabello más alborotado que una de las pajas de las granjas no era muy al nivel de la fiesta, bueno al menos eso pensaban todos los presentes.

-Hola, estoy buscando al teme de Sas… ¿Hinata?- se extrañó el joven al ver a la chica de cabellos azules que lo miraba de manera nerviosa, ya que el chico hizo un gran alboroto al entrar gritando por todas partes. Cuando se dio cuenta que era ella, se… puso en blanco.

-¿Naruto?- ok, estaba sorprendida, pero…. ¿Naruto? Sin el **_Kun_** ¿Ella era Hinata? Puede que sí pero tampoco es como si estuviera en algún universo subalterno donde ella seguía siendo tan Kawaii y hermosa como siempre.

No, estaba delirando, seguro ahora estaba en casa durmiendo en el mueble mientras su madre miraba tv y se olvidó de cambiar el canal de la sección de espectáculos por lo que estaba soñando con ella.

¿Cierto?

-Bienvenido Naruto, Sasuke-niisan está en su al… Mira ahí está, espero que te sientas bien en la casa, disfruta todo por favor- luego de aquel recibimiento y despedida el rubio se quedó parado en la entrada de la sala mientras la Hyuga se iba con su traje de baño puesto a la piscina, ¡¿RECIEN SE HABIA DADO CUENTA QUE TENIA ROPA DE BAÑO?! Nah, entonces si estaba en otro universo, porque si no la hubiera comido toditita.

-Dobe- un saludo proveniente del pelinegro lo saco de su transe y la baba que tenía en la boca le daba algo de asco al Uchiha- Agh, hasta ahora no cambias, solo que creo que es más literal el 'estas babeando de amor´ en ti, usurantokachi- el oji negro enfatizo el ´estas babeando de amor´ esperando que iniciaran una pelea para luego subir arriba y terminarla jugando el wii o play.

-Hola… Sasuke-teme ¿Eres en realidad tú? Ósea, el Sasuke insoportable, engreído, egocéntrico, que parece que tiene una astilla en el culo y que no para de decir ´hmph´ para que suene más cool ¿Eres tú?- hablo el rubio tan rápido que el mismo Sasuke al no entender bien lo que dijo le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza que hizo que se cayera al piso.

-Hablas tonterías, que mosco te habrá picado hoy, ¿Quieres jugar una?- dijo el Uchiha mirando indiferente a todas las chicas que derramaban sangre desde lejos… hasta creo que tenían sus calzoncillos, pues se parecían a Ayame de Shimoneta cuando hacia el personaje de Blue Snow con su grupo SOX.

-N-no, oye, ¿Ella era Hinata?- pregunto mirando al chico de cabello negro y volviendo la vista en la puerta de entrada a la piscina.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañado por la actitud del chico hacia la Hyuga, ¿Acaso no tuvo mucho con rechazarla? Recordando ese hecho, el peli negro se molestó con el oji azul y se fue.

-¿Sasuke?- pregunto a la nada, pues se había ido, ¿Qué ocurrió? Su ahora confundido intelecto solo avanzo unos pasos y se sentó en el bar que había cerca a puerta donde estaba el equipo del sonido del DJ.

-¿Naruto?- Escucho una voz conocida cual no escuchaba desde hace años, volteo y vio a un linda peli rosa que esta con un vestido blanco que por la parte descendiente había unos pétalos de cerezos muy rosados como sus cabellos, lo acompañaba un chaqueta jean y una botas negras hasta las rodillas, lo que solo dejaba ver muy poco a la imaginación.

-S-Sakura-chan, ¡Hola!- se paró efusivo el chico y la abrazo, un abrazo fraternal, claro.

-Cuanto tiempo, Naruto, has cambiado demasiado, bueno… más tu estatura y… ¿Te cortaste tu cabello?- pregunto extrañada la oji jade mirando los cabellos rubios de su amigo.

-Sí, y sabes, allá son muy estrictos, pero no estoy nada comparado contigo, mírate nomas- decía alegre, señalando la vestimenta de su amiga- Definitivamente te va mejor el cabello al costado.

-Gracias…- asentía la chica algo sonrojada, pero a la vez molesta porque entre líneas puede que le estaba diciendo que antes estaba fea… no, debería calmarse, por ahí estaba Sasuke.

-Hm, ¿Quieres?- dijo señalando los tragos que se encontraban ahí como exhibición, la peli rosa acepto- Ok, dos piña colada por favor con 3 cubos de hielo- dijo el rubio al joven que atendía el puesto, que solo asintió y se dispuso a hacerlo.

-Wow, enserio has cambiado, Naruto- decía feliz la chica, al menos había madurado en su estadía en Alemania.

-Es que no sabes cómo te castigaban si no lo hacías lo que pedían dattebayo- dijo temblando al lado de la peli rosa, no decidió entrar más en detalles, pues los correctores de Munich sí que habrían tenido un fuerte trabajo- Verdad, Sakura-chan.

-¿Si?- dijo recibiendo su vaso de trago y mirando al rubio.

-¿No estabas aun estudiando?- pregunto algo preocupado, pues siempre fue el sueño de la peli rosa ser la mejor doctora o al menos reconocida como una de las mejores y pensar que dejo su sueño por así le daba algo de pena.

-Sí, solo que pedí permiso una semana porque en estos días se cumplían 8 años de la muerte de mis abuelos… bueno ya sabes la historia- dijo suspirando la oji jade dándole un sorbo a su trago y mirando a la nada.

¿Cómo no acordarse de esos dos abuelos?

Los señores Haruno habían peleado hasta el final contra el cáncer; la abuela paterna de riñón y el abuelo paterno al colon.

-¡KYAH! ¡SASUKE-KUN!- se escucharon gritos de la puerta de la sala, pues el joven Uchiha había bajado de su alcoba con solo un short pegado a su cuerpo y un camisón al estilo veraniego, sin abrocharlo.

Yendo a la piscina se encontró con todas sus admiradoras dificultándole el paso por lo que los guardias lo ayudaron a pasar.

-¿Sasuke-kun ya bajo?- el rubio al escuchar esa pregunta volteo y no vio nada, le salió otra gotita ¿Todos lo iban a dejar?

* * *

-Sasuke-niisan- llamaba la Hyuga desde el asiento plegable que estaba cerca de la piscina, al lado de ella estaban algunos amigos: Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Lee, Chouji, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara y Kankuro, claro también contando a sus dos primos inseparables Neji y Toneri, pues solo faltaba Sasuke para que forme el trio de primos inseparables.

\- Tsk, hay mucha gente- gruñía por lo bajo el Uchiha, pues aparte de sus amigos habían algunos que otros familiares o colados.

-No te molestes nii-san, siéntate, voy a ver si ya llego- dijo la oji perla luego de agarrarle el hombro para que se dé cuenta de lo que hablaba.

Esperaba a Sakura.

-Hmph, quiere hacerlas de cupido.

* * *

-¡Sakura-san!- gritaba la Hyuga alzando su brazo y agitándolo rápidamente de un lado a otro para que se note entre toda esa gente, pues los hombre al verla en ropas diminutas y corriendo… moviendo sus… no se negaban y solo la observaban junto a sus amiguitos.

-¿Hinata?- se asustó la peli rosa luego de ver tal efusividad de la chica, nunca creyó que algún día se volviera extrovertida.

-¡VEN!- todo paso tan rápido que la peli rosa en one (1 en inglés) salió de la alcoba de la Hyuga con un bikini y una casaca negra, que por alguna razón tenía un olor bastante familiar.

-¿Hinata?- preguntaba la peli rosa caminando al lado de la chica oji perla, cual solo sonreía y le agarraba de la muñeca para que la siguiera.

Mientras bajaban las escalera y algunos que otros chicos las miraran o tomaran fotos otras personas salían de cuartos con algunos dispositivos de transmisión microondas.

-¡Toneri-niisan!- grito la Hyuga desde la puerta que daba a la psicina aun sujetando a la oji jade, llamaba a su primo… pues…

-¿Hm? Ok, creo que ya entro en acción- pensó el albino al ver a la chica sonriendo como si fuera una niña enseñando su primer 20.

Neji acto seguido lo siguió, pues no para ir con la chica peli azul, si no que Hanabi acababa de llegar junto a sus amigos, pues los estaban llamando por la ventana desde la alcoba de Sasuke.

Y Sasuke… era jalado por Toneri bueno al menos pasaba por desapercibido el cómo lo jalaba, pues estaba agarrando la manga de su camisa con tal fuerza… que Sasuke tuvo que estar casi pegado a el…. Por atrás.

Apenas hubo un punto de intersección entre los 4 'primos inseparables' ya todo se puso blanco.

 _Hace unos minutos en cualquier otra parte_

Un rubio aburrido estaba sentado en las gradas de la puerta Uchiha jugando con sus pies después de a ver visto si había alguien en línea por whatsapp, pero nadie… al parecer estaban todos en su fiesta de bienvivida de respectivas universidades o viajando por ahí.

-Pero Hanabi, no podemos ir, es una fiesta de mayores- reclamaba angustiada una muchacha de apenas unos 18 años siguiendo a sus amigos muy cerca de la mansión iluminada. Y no sabía que en minutos iba a estar aún más iluminada o llena de flashes.

-¿Y qué somos nosotros?- hablaba orgullosamente la castaña pues ya había cumplido los 15 años- Además, esta fiesta la organiza Sasuke-nii, no creo que bote a su prima y compañía- decía señalándose y hablando altaneramente adelantándose cada vez más.

-Hanabi, si ellos nos botan en serio que te matamos- decía un joven de 17 años de edad con su típica bufanda azul, bueno al menos lucia casual con su raje… mejor dicho hipster, pues solo le faltaban los lentes.

-Tsk, cállate Sarutobi Konohamaru- decía con una venita hinchada- si tienes esa mala actitud no bienes- decía señalándolo, había parado su andas y lo miraba directamente tratando de saber en qué pensaba.

-Ok, ok, cualquier cosa para no volver a casa y hacer las tareas del lunes- decía suspirando, la maldita Hyuga le toco en su punto débil, sus quehaceres.

-Espero que no nos vayan a botar- secundo la mala actitud del Sarutobi un muchacho de anteojos que igualmente como el castaño tenía 17 años.

-¡No sean negativos!- grito con una venita hinchada la muchacha antes de entrar y…

El Namikaze al ver a unos jovencitos o como el los mira desde su perspectiva, niños, noto a una quien se parecía a Hinata o mejor dicho solos los ojos.

Los dos se miraron intensamente, o mejor chico; el rubio la miraba con curiosidad pero la castaña con mucho resentimiento y desaprobación como hombre.

-Namikaze Naruto, hijo de Uzumaki Kushina y Namikaze Minato, ¿Te dignas a venir después de tu terrible acto?- hablo por fin la chica.

-¿Naruto-niichan?- se preguntaron los otros 3 cuales habían sido excluidos de aquella conversación.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto el rubio con algo de incomodidad y sorpresa.

-Nada, solo espero no volver a verte- luego de eso la chica dejo al oji azul y subió las gradas de la mansión seguida de sus 3 amigos que saludaron solo con un Hola al chico.

El aun confundido entro de vuelta por aquella puerta siendo empujado por algunos hombres y… una mujer.

-Tsk, ¡Tengan cuidado'ttebayo!- grito luego de verlo esconderse en algún cuarto de la inmensa mansión.

Se sentó de nuevo en el bar y miro a todas las personas, que hablaban, reían, se besaban, jugaban, todo lo que no hacia él.

Por la gran ventana que había de la sala a la piscina y patio vio a todos sus amigos ahí sentados charlando y riendo, en vez de sentirse fatal porque no lo habían invitado se sintió alegre, pues por fin los encontró.

Se levantó de aquella silla de madera y se dispuso a caminar por toda la multitud que estaba bailando cerca a la puerta del patio.

Entro por la puerta y…

 _Actualmente_

A la peli azul le faltaba la visión, pues habían muchos flashes y todo se le hacía borroso, lo único que hizo, fue procurar que Sakura esté bien, la sujeto aún más fuerte para que no la soltara.

¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que siempre esta la caja de comentarios para que pueda mejorar :$ espero haber superado sus expectativas o al menos acercarme xDD

Psd: ewe Va a tener este fic un poco de KibaHina.

Psd: No sé si catalogar este fic como +18… va a tener algunas partes donde hablaran vulgaridades y obvio que vendrá el lemon jojo Oie Zy

 **Continuado 01/09/15**


End file.
